


Maybe Today

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Today is the day that Harry Potter was going to confess to Severus Snape.





	

Professor Potter watched as Professor Snape carefully ate his food. 

Harry quickly looked away so that he wouldn’t be caught staring. The tips of his ears heated up at the thought of catching eyes with him, if only for a moment.

They had been colleagues and friends for 4 years, Harry didn't think that his feelings of affection for his friend would turn to love. It's been over a year since he'd recognized what his feelings for Severus were, but he hadn't told him anything. He'd been too scared to, but today is different. Today’s the day when Harry was going to finally confess his feelings. 

He shoved spaghetti into his mouth as he imagined how it was going to happen.

‘I’m going to get him alone after we finish dinner. Casually slide in conversation that I like him and wait for him to give me his answer. Yeah, that'll work.’

“Potter!” Harry snaps out of his daydream and turns toward Severus.

Severus smirked as he passed him a napkin. “Do you not see the mess that you're making? You've got sauce on your chin.”

Harry blushed and wiped the sauce from his chin. “I didn’t make a mess,” he said as he looked around his plate.

“Hm, what a miraculous day it is,” Severus sips from his goblet. “Are you finished?” Severus stands up from his chair and Harry follows after him.

They spent the walk down the hall talking about classes and how busy their week was becoming.

Harry soon realized that they were alone in the hallway. He looked around to double check.

As they made it to their halfway point, their conversation was wrapping up and the fluttering in Harry’s chest magnified.

‘You can do this Harry! You’re friends, this should be easy. If he doesn’t feel the same way, it’ll be okay because we’ll still be friends.”

Harry cleared his throat, sweaty hands balled up in a fist. Licking his lips, he brought up the courage to say the words that he had been wanting to say for over a year…but nothing came out.

Harry’s mouth wouldn’t move, they stayed shut as he listened to Severus talk about a potion that he’d been working on.

"I’m going to retire now. There are papers that need my careful attention. I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.”

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry looks down, forcing a smile as they shook hands goodbye.

Severus spun on his heel and walked in the direction of the dungeons, leaving Harry alone in front of the moving staircase.

“Not today, maybe tomorrow.”


End file.
